My Old Best Friend
by sabs939
Summary: My positive opinions of his looks were however damaged by the haunted dead look in his black eyes. He was either really sad about me interrupting his…meditation? Whatever he was doing or he is clinically depressed.


My old best friend

**Alicia POV**

**What if Bella left behind a best friend in Phoenix? What if her friend saw Edward when he was sulking in South America?**

"_Bells I'm going to miss you so much," I said, tears streaming down my face. The truth of the matter is that my best friend is leaving Phoenix to go to live with her dad in Forks, Washington. She hates Washington. Hell she hates cold, DAMN IT! And she's subjecting herself to this because she wants Renee and Phil to be happy. Why can't she be selfish just this once! Nope of course not, because she's Bella, she is the most selfless klutz you will ever meet. _

"_I know Alicia I'm going to miss you too but why can't you see me off to the airport? I mean I know it will be way early in the morning but I would really love to have you there." She looked sad. But so did I, I couldn't even take my best friend to an airport. I'm such a bad friend._

"_I'm sorry it's just that my dad wants to have me get all the sleep I can." "Because we are going on to my grandmothers house for her 90th birthday, and birthdays with my family are always tiring."_

"_Okay well then I guess this is goodbye." Bella said with a sniff._

"_Yup. Good luck in the rain and snow and other up north stuff."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye"_

**Almost a year later**

And that was the last time I saw my best friend. Of course I talked to Renee once in a while before she moved to Florida. But that was the most contact I have had with them, I was still sad about it. On the other hand, I was happy because if Bella isn't calling me that has to mean that she has a life. Right? I don't know but last I heard she has a boyfriend that she's crazy for. THANK GOD! I have to let her go though; I knew that I can't think about this forever. Because forever for me is just as long as forever is. Especially with the whole half vampire thing…

The plane ride to South America was long and draining, mainly because of the layovers and annoying tourists (like myself) that I was forced to sit by. By the time we finally reached Brazil I was ready to have my father skip the whole medical conference altogether. That stupid kid with the stupid ice cream cone…those were cute shoes too. I was still fuming as I got into the car on our way to the hotel. I must have fallen asleep because most likely I was not kissing Alex Meraz in real life. What a shame.

"Alicia, you can get out now." My super strong father said shaking my shoulder. No matter how many times I tell him that quality sleep is hard to come by for a half mortal, especially when hot actors are involved, he just loves waking me up.

"C'mon Alicia we need to check in, then unpack, go hunting, and sight seeing before the conference tomorrow."

"Ugh." was all that I was capable of saying.

**The next day**

While my dearest father was at his stupid medical conference I was stuck with nothing to do. I looked at all the brochures in the room but nothing looked fun. I instead decided to go for walk. The nature was all so beautiful. I found myself walking out of the confines of the resort into the sprawling forest. The colors of the plants and animals overwhelmed me but I wanted to see more. As I walked deeper and deeper into the forest I saw something glimmering ahead of me. Curious I slowly and silently walked toward it. After a couple yards I found my self in a clearing. I saw the source of the glimmering alright. It was a vampire.

This man was tall, like 6'2 and he had very muscular build, the kind that you have to constantly bench press to get. He was beautiful with a weird bronzeish shade of hair and a perfect face that was pale and sparkling at the same time like millions of diamonds. He was laying back his eyes closed so he didn't see me walking up. He was humming a song I had never heard before so that is why he didn't hear me.

I kept walking towards this beautiful mythical creature when a twig snapped under my foot. His eyes opened in surprise and he jumped up in the same second. His eyes widened when he saw me standing, watching him. My positive opinions of his looks were however damaged by the haunted dead look in his black eyes. He was either really sad about me interrupting his…meditation? Whatever he was doing or he is clinically depressed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in this really sad, dry, ugly voice.

"Well I'm here because my dad has a medical conference and I wanted to go to South America. And who do you think you are asking me why am I here you don't own this island it's a free place so shut up."

"I'm sorry I made you upset I apologize." He took one measured step closer to me and sniffed the air. Creeper… what type of person stands there and sniffs air? "You don't smell like a human, why is that?" That same annoying tone was in his voice. Plus he just shrugged me off like I wasn't here. God this guy is annoying, and did he seriously not know about the whole vampire hybrid thing? It was all the rage eighteen years ago. "Oh." he said surprised, as if I told him anything. I hope Bella never dates a guy like this he would totally walk all over her.

"What!" he yelled. Dang something is wrong with him. "I can here your thoughts, who is this 'Bella' you speak of and how do you know about her?" OK no way he was questioning me about well, me. He really is an idiot.

"Well Sherlock if you could read my thoughts then you would know Bella wouldn't you? Plus you would have known that I was walking up and what I was."

"I wasn't paying attention." he said and oh my goodness I hated his voice. We stood there staring at each other for about thirty seconds then his cell phone went off.

"Hello Rosalie," he stayed quiet for a while then said "But that can't be possible she was supposed to be better when we left."

I leaned in and tried to hear what the person on the phone was saying.

"Well Edward apparently it didn't work, Alice saw her throw herself off a cliff. You really messed up, but now at least up can come home and we can be a happy family again."

"Rose I have to go." He crushed the phone in his hands before the girl on the phone could reply.

"So you made someone jump off a cliff huh?" But he didn't hear me he was standing up shaking, vibrating almost.

"I have to go." He says like we were having a conversation.

"Where are you going?" I ask all intrigued like I care about where he goes.

"Italy."


End file.
